


All The Pretty Stars Shine For You

by gallowdance



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Mild Smut, Missing Scene, Nightmares, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Part 3, Pillow Talk, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallowdance/pseuds/gallowdance
Summary: Zelda wakes up from a nightmare but she’s not alone.
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 17
Kudos: 192





	All The Pretty Stars Shine For You

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the kiss in Part 3.

She’s trapped.

But this time there’s no Edward to guide her or Hilda for company. No long forgotten memories or a bittersweet vision of her picturesque death. Sabrina is not there to hold her hand and finally give her the comfort and knowledge that she had always craved; that she _did_ see her as a mother.

Instead she is alone in some desolate place. Walking barefoot with blood up to her ankles. Blood pouring from the wound in her abdomen and the blood of her coven covering her hands. She tries to scream but nothing comes out; tries to run but her feet refuse to move any faster. 

Abandoned and truly frightened; left to rot in a version of limbo that she cannot bare. 

Being tormented by the Dark Lord or Faustus or even Lilith, would be preferable to this fate. Anything but the abyss she now faced.

She was shaking. But she wasn’t cold; she was scared, and that humiliated her more than anything else. Even if there was no one to witness her mortification. 

All she can think about is her family and the coven and how they all would probably find her. Shot dead in her own home by a mere mortal, or was it Lilith? That detail was not so clear to her. But she can still remember the taste of nicotine in her mouth when she took the last drag of her cigarette. 

Oh, what a fool she had been. To think she was special enough as to take over the church. She was not worthy. Perhaps she was better off dead; her family didn’t need someone as pathetic as her to -

“ _Zelda?_ ”

Her eyes snap open and her whole body convulses as she abruptly sits up. Her breathing is heavy and laboured but there’s a warm hand on her bare back. Rubbing soothingly at her skin as she gasps for air and blinks herself awake. 

Her bearings come back slowly. 

She can see that she is in her own room; her own bed. And when she holds her hands out in front of her there is no blood there. Quickly she pulls the covers down to the bottom her stomach and looks down. There is a small pink scar to the side of her waist; but again no blood. 

The only moisture are the tears cascading down her cheeks. She tries to wipe at them, but a gentle hand grasps her wrist. “Ma Cherie, you do not have to hide from me.” A voice soothes, and she turns her head to look at the person in her bed. 

Blue eyes connect with brown and it all comes back. She had almost died; but she had been saved. And it was in part thanks to the woman next to her. Her cheeks tinge with pink, and she averts her gaze. “I’m sorry that you have to see me like this. This, _this_ isn’t usually me.” She mutters, focusing on the blanket pooled around her waist. She’s acutely aware of the sheen of sweat over her body. A few hours ago it was due to Mambo Marie’s nimble fingers making her come undone. Now it was because of the nightmare she had just experienced and unwittingly let the voodoo witch witness. 

She’s embarrassed because every encounter that she had, had with the woman she’d seen her vulnerable.

First when the witches she’d summoned scolded her, then when she’d made it obvious she was threatened by her power and status when practicing magic with Prudance and now, this pathetic display.

Their earlier kiss felt a million miles away; and no doubt Marie regretted it after seeing her like this.

“What do you mean?” Marie asks gently, and her tone makes everything worse. Sympathy was only an emotion she accepted from Hilda, and that had taken years for her to make an exception; even for her sister.

Zelda sighs, debating wether to answer or just to distract her with another kiss. That usually worked with her past lovers. Something tells her though that the witch would see through something so transparent though. So she just shrugs, “so weak.” Zelda’s spits out bitterly.

Mambo Marie gasps, the hand on Zelda’s wrist goes to under her chin. She makes Zelda look at her when she says. “Weakness is not something to be ashamed about. We all have moments where we are fragile. We may be witches but we are flesh and bone as well. But from what I have seen of you, you are not weak. You and your maternal inclination helped save this Coven.”

Zelda feels new tears pool in her eyes, “don’t say that. I always wanted to be a mother, but it never happened.” She admits with a sniff, “and then Sabrina came into my life...” she doesn’t know why she’s saying all this to a woman she barely knows, and it’s hardly relevant but the words spill out of her. “And then while I was in limbo I saw a vision and it turns out Sabrina _does_ see me as her mother.” 

Marie smiles at her, “that’s not as surprising as you think, don’t you see? It comes so naturally to you that it’s not just Sabrina who you are a mother to.” 

Zelda’s features etch into a frown, “I don’t understand?” 

Marie’s thumb wipes at a tear that’s fallen onto Zelda’s top lip. “You are also a mother to those witches and warlocks back at the Academy.” She explains. “When I was showing them my magic, they all spoke of you with such affection and pride, it was obvious to me that you were the most maternal figure they had in their lives.”

Zelda swallows a lump in her throat and shakes her head. “No, they just see me as a strict teacher and High Priestess. They probably said those things out of fear of me finding out about them practicing your magic.” 

Marie actually laughs at this, which only makes the lines around Zelda’s eyes deepen. “Who is it that they call to when they are distressed? Who guides them and takes away all their worries?”

“My sister helps-

Marie stops her before she can finish. “Your sister is loving and caring but her calling is different. You are this covens maternal figure and leader, Ma Cherie.” Her hand absentmindedly lowers to twirl a strand of auburn hair around a slender finger, “now stop looking at me like that. You are far to beautiful to ruin that face with frowning .”

Try as she might Zelda can’t help but smirk at this. She may be self conscious about showing emotion but her looks is another matter entirely. 

“Is that why you are still in my bed?” She asks coyly as she raises her hand from her lap to entwine her fingers with Marie’s, who immediately lets go of the tendril of hair to clutch her hand back gently. “Because I do recall mentioning that I prefer to be left alone after carnal affairs.”

Now it is Marie’s turn to smirk. “I do remember,” she answers and then leans forward as if to kiss Zelda. Instead she moves her lips past Zelda’s face to whisper in her ear. “But then I also remember the way you screamed my name when I had my head between your thighs.” 

Zelda hums at this and turns ever so slightly just as Marie pulls back. This time their lips do meet and it’s not gentle and sweet like the first kiss they shared. Or the tender way they had kissed as Zelda sunk two fingers into Marie hours ago. No this one is all fire and passion, and when Marie wraps her arms around Zelda’s waist so their bare breasts are pressing up against each other as they kiss, Zelda is almost certain that this woman will be her undoing. 

It had been decades since she had felt such a raw connection with someone. She had once thought foolishly that Faustus and herself shared something. There was no love between them, but maybe a mutual understanding and respect. She had been wrong of course, not something she admitted easily. And Zelda had come to terms with the fact that perhaps she was not meant to find anyone who genuinely connected with her. 

“Stop thinking.” Marie whispers as she moves her lips down to the hollow of Zelda’s neck; which elicits a moan from the older witch.

Marie kisses all the way down to Zelda’s collarbone, “I ...can...see your mind turning.” She says in between kisses, but despite her grown arousal Zelda freezes. 

Without question Marie stops to look up at Zelda, and as if she’s known her, her whole life, she seems to know why has turned her rigid. “I don’t mean that I can read your mind, Zelda.” She says as she lets go of Zelda’s waist so she can grasp either side of her cheeks. “I wouldn’t do that to you. I wouldn’t get inside your head without your knowledge or permission.” She punctuates each work as so to show Zelda how serious she was.

Zelda gives the tiniest of nods. “I’ve had my will taken away from me before and...” she falters as she tries to find the words to explain. “I won’t let it happen again. Even something as trivial as the thought of someone reading my mind, well...it makes me uncomfortable.” She says as she tries to push away the memory of the Caligari Curse.

Marie’s eyes cloud over darkly for a moment. She did not know the specifics of what Zelda was talking about; but she didn’t need to. It was clear as day what she was implying. 

“Oh, Zelda Spellman. The world can be cruel.” She breaths softly and she glances down at the scar on her abdomen. How strange it was to think that had Zelda died, they never would of known each other like this. “But it can also be kind.” She says as she looks back up to Zelda’s eyes. “And you have a good soul, I know this. One that doesn’t deserve the hurt, and pain you have encountered.”

Zelda leans in and lets their foreheads rest against one and others. “Sentimentality usually irks me.” She says in a low tone, but the corner of her lip upturn into a genuine smile when Marie disputes her.

“No it doesn’t,” she states a matter of factly. “You just like people to think that.”

Marie pulls back and instead of kissing her again she gentle leads Zelda back down onto the bed to rest her head against her chest as she holds her tightly and tucks Zelda’s head safely under her chin. “You hide the most precious part of yourself from the rest of the world. And it is such a shame.” Marie says and Zelda doesn’t know if she agrees but she finds the quiet beating of Marie’s heart lulling her to sleep. 

“Perhaps...” She yawns before drifting off to sleep again. But not beforw murmuring into Marie’s chest, “stay with me.” Marie kisses the top of Zelda’s head. “I’m not going anywhere.” She promises and whispers a quiet protection spell around them. She would do her best to make sure that no harm came to Zelda again. Even if this was just for one night and tomorrow the older witch would distance herself, she would protect her. 

Marie smiles and holds on even tighter to a sleeping Zelda; who dreams of vast open fields, poetry and spring.


End file.
